A Missed Stitch
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: AU. A new thread is added to the Pattern, from across tel'aran'rhiod. This is the story. Reviews appreciated
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I know I should leave Mary Sue's to the LotR fandom, but I couldn't control it! The Dark One made me! Okay, so Jenny did, but that doesn't matter! Jenny, Dark One, same bloody thing. Literally. Her name isn't Morwen for nothing (meaning Dark Maiden, a LotR reference). I don't own WoT, and that's probably a good thing. Min would be dead, and Rand and Egwene having fun. *sniffles* Also, I haven't read the entire series, only the first 3 books and some of the fourth. Give me a break, I started two weeks ago. :-P Besides, it's easier to write AU is you aren't 100% sure what's coming up next. 

~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~

          "You must go my son. You can walk between the worlds of _tel'aran'rhiod_."

          Art Therin looked into his mother's worried eyes and knew Death's face. _Dragon, some called his father. But those men had never met Ilenya. No beauty, even hers, could hide her seemingly unlimitless power, her determined walk. Not a woman to mess with, a rule even his father abided by._

          "But I do not understand…. I can not understand."

          "Just know this child," she said, fastening a chain around his neck. "You must find another land in the Unseen World. Go to it, and seek a new life. Worlds that may have been are never as peaceful or beautiful as what you will leave behind, but you must," her voice softened, and he thought he saw a glint of tears in her eyes. "There will again be time for you to return, I promise. Await the sign."

          She kissed his cheek and stepped back. One step, and she seemed to have melted into the shadows. "You have made us proud. Now I must see to the fate of the others. Perhaps they will join you."

           She turned to leave, but stopped when he called.

          "Wait! Just tell me this. Am I your son truly? I do not mean to doubt you mother, but ages do not lie, nor the years that pass by."

          Her mouth pursed in disdain. "I have raised you as my own, but you are not blood. Am I your mother?"

          "Then who? The rumors cannot be true. Not…not the Daughter of the Night…"

          "Go!"

          Art shuddered at the force in her voice, a command he would follow even if he did not want to, and closed his eyes. "Good bye, dearest mother. You have not failed me, and you never shall."

          Art slipped into _tel'aran'rhiod, searching for a new world. The last thing he heard was a scream. The Dragon had come._


	2. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I'm not making a profit. This was solely written for the enjoyment of the author and other WoT fans. 

Thanks to White-wolf, Cassandra Sedai and Roryth for the reviews. I hope you'll continue reading and enjoying the story. And to all those who didn't review, but enjoyed, I'm thankful. But it's always nice to know who's reading. So any criticism, good or bad is always appreciated. ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amy Tayleman pulled the brush through her hair quickly. Her chores had run long (courtesy of one conveniently missing brother) and if she didn't hurry she'd be late. She took a quick glance around the room and her eyes rested on the far wall. Seventeen pictures, from birth to age sixteen. Today the next would be taken. Each one showed a smiling brunette with a man that hardly seemed to age, her grandfather. 

Arthur Tayleman was described as unusual at best, but most people never hid their contempt for the man. "Mad as a hatter' was how her mother put it, causing Amy to wonder if a degree in English was actually attainable while using such clichés on a daily basis.

"I've seen a turtle moved faster Amy, get down here! We're going to be late," hollered her mother from downstairs.

"And Light forbid that happens," she yelled back, only half jokingly.

She grabbed her bag from her bed and ran down the stairs. 

"Sorry mom, but Josh trashed my room while I was out doing _his _chores."

"And then you were distracted by whatever ridiculous book it is you're reading now," finished Mrs. Tayleman as her daughter brushed past her.

"Well at least I wasn't rotting my brain in front of the TV," she called over her shoulder as she went out the door. "And by the way, it's not 'ridiculous'. It's the _ Wheel of Time_ series, which happens to be fantasy that rivals the works of Tolkien."

"Well I wish you wouldn't pick up on the language in those stories. You pick up a book and the next thing I know it '_Light this_' and '_Blood and Ashes that'_, with a few '_Black veiled Aielmen'_ to boot."

Amy shrugged. As much as she hated to admit it, the language had been unintentional. She figured she was just easily impressionable, but it seemed to fit. More then the slang most her friends (okay, acquaintances) used.

~*~*~

"Grandpa Arthur!" Amy threw her arms around her grandfather, and then pulled back to look at him. Something was wrong. He looked like he had aged years since the last time she had seen him, a month ago. 

"Artur honey, Artur." His normal smile was a stark contrast to the lines on his face and the defeat in his eyes.

Amy had to laugh. It was a long standing joke between them. As a child she had called him 'Artur', and when she was old enough to realize her mistake he hadn't let her forget it. She was his only grandchild that visited often, and they had always been close. Most of her summer was spent on this farm, her days spent talking and learning from a man who had wisdom to teach without a willing student until she came along.

"So how's my favourite granddaughter?" 

"I'm good grandpa. You? From the smile on your face I'm guessing that you got a new piece in you just can't wait to show me."

Arthur Tayleman collected odd objects from around the world, lending credit to his reputation as eccentric. Personally, Amy found them fascinating. 

"Indeed I have. A shark skeleton. Come see," he motioned towards the house and Amy followed him.

Something about the comment had struck her as odd. What was the big deal with a shark skeleton? Then it hit.

"A shark skeleton, eh? And since when do sharks have skeletons?" 

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Of course not, I'm your granddaughter, aren't I?"

His reply was so quiet she barely heard him. 

"You are indeed."

~*~*~

"Open it," urged Josh.

Amy looked at the small present. She knew full well what it was, and silently thanked whatever power there was that she hadn't went shopping the week before. But she still let out a squeal of delight when the wrapping fell away to reveal a new copy of _ The Shadow Rising_. Hers had landed in a puddle the week before, and she hadn't had time to finish it.

"Thank you Josh," she said, embracing him. "You're almost forgiven for skipping out on mucking Sashaw's stall."

Her younger brother pouted. "Almost?"

"Fine. You're forgiven. But I'm not doing it tomorrow." 

"Awww, come on Amy. You know Dave and I have plans."

"Well you can just reschedule your so called plans –which I doubt consist of more then bugging everyone you know- to fit in a trip to the barn. Light, she's your horse."

Another package was thrust into her hands. Much smaller then the last one, and she didn't know who it was from. Simple gold wrap was topped with a delicate bow of pale blue. She unfolded one corner carefully, then the other. A small box tumbled out. Her hands shook as she opened the minute clasp, revealing a necklace. 

Her breath caught in her throat. 

"Thank you grandpa Artur," she said quietly as the elderly man fastened a chain around her neck. 

"It was my mother's you know."

"I know."

Tears blurred her vision. It was hardly possible, but it was happening. In all her years she had never seen the necklace off her grandfather, but he had given it to her. The thoughts raced through her mind at breakneck speeds –_So clichés are hereditary_, she thought wryly- and all drew the same conclusion: Her grandfather knew something was wrong.

"What I don't know…" her voice trailed off as she caught her first good look at of the charm dangling on it. Impossible. The ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai was looking back at her. 

"Where did you get this?" she demanded, somehow unaware how harsh her voice had become.

"It was my mother's."

Her grandfather's voice brought her back to reality. 

"I'm sorry. It's just a strange coincidence. This symbol…well, I was wondering where it's from. I'm reading a series right now where this exact design is an ancient symbol for those who can use this power."

Most of her family snorted in disbelief, but it was her grandfather's reaction that drew her attention. A peculiar look crossed his face, and he reached out as if to touch it. His hand dropped before it reached her though, and when he spoke his words were resigned. "I understand."

~*~*~

By the time she was home, Amy had begun to wonder about her grandfather's words. She hadn't had the time to contemplate them before the next gift was given to her, and then cake and ice cream. _I understand. _What a strange way to phrase it.

"'Night mom," she said, and headed for her room. She stifled a yawn. Great. The last thing she needed to be was tired. She still had a lab report to finish, and six o'clock came early.

"Well, I'll just have to use a caffeine IV," she told herself.

But by the time she had reached all thoughts of homework had fled her mind. She collapsed into bed, too tired to even change. Years of insomnia taught her that the only way she would sleep, no matter how tired she was, would be a total clearing of the mind. She closed her eyes and focused on a speck of silver light, pushing all thoughts into it. It slowly grew bigger until she mentally popped it and embraced the black void left in its absence. 

~*~*~

Amy opened her eyes, and gave a slow yawn. Early morning sunlight dappled across the small glen of trees she was in, warming her face. Such a wonderful dream. 

"Hey Sashaw," she said as the dun nudged her hand. 

As she slowly entered a state of wakefulness she realized there was something different about her dream. It was too real. The weather was typical of an early spring day, but wrong somehow. A slight breeze rustled the leaves in the trees, and an insect buzzed past her face. There was a faint smell of winter not long gone, and the promise of spring. Memories tickled her subconscious, but she dismissed most of them. 

But there were a few that would not be suppressed. 

_ The name Amy will stick out in the Two Rivers. Better think of something._

_ Remember to speak like they do._

_ You're almost there. It's just over that hill._

_ The Winespring Inn._

She quickly saddled Sashaw, noticing the travel gear pack as she did. A realistic touch. Very nice.

She began to walk towards the distant hill that beckoned her.

~*~*~

"Ugh, get!" Amy muttered as she swatted a mosquito for the umpteenth time. What she had thought to be a pleasant dream had turned out to be a nightmare of epic proportions. 

Time seemed to move all to close to reality, the trip over the hill being as long as it would have back home. She cursed as the ground beneath her feet, muddied by spring thaw, shifted and she twisted her ankle. 

The pain tore her from her thoughts as she rose and continued up the hill. She began to realize something. Experimentally, Amy tried to imagine her clothes were not muddy. No such luck. This was no dream. 

She reached this conclusion as she crested the hill. Emond's Field sprawled before her. The village green was bustling with people, their laughter reaching her ears. The inn. She had to find the Winespring Inn. She would make her next move after a long, luxurious bath, and fresh clothes.


	3. Arrival in Emond's Field

Disclaimer: The Wheel of Time belongs to the great Robert Jordan, and I'm not making a profit.

Dedication: To all those with the mental affliction known as sanity. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy thought she was being a pretty good sport, all things considered. It wasn't exactly a common occurrence to wake up in a land that exists between the covers of a book, despite the numerous Mary Sue's clouding fan fiction. Especially when the unwitting heroine finds herself muddy and a target for insects. 

She let out a mumbled curse at her new attire. Skirts had never been a favourite of hers, though the split for easier riding was a stroke of genius. A leather belt with a pouch was around her waist, filled with coin by the sound. A dark grey cloak covered her fawn coloured woollen blouse and leather boots. The only thing left from home was her grandfather's necklace.

The sun was setting behind her as she walked down the main street. It seemed her "early morning sunlight" was in truth late afternoon. 

"Excuse me," she said to a young boy walking by. "Do you know where the Winespring Inn could be found?"

He regarded the traveler quizzically. "It's the big building. Master al'Vere will have a room for you I'm sure."

Mentally kicking herself for ignoring the obvious, she continued her easterly direction towards the red roofed building, sidestepping the numerous children underfoot. 

*~*~*

"Welcome mistress," said the fat and balding innkeeper at the door. Despite his appearance, he moved with abundant energy, and his ready smile put Amy at ease.

"Greetings to you as well Master al'Vere. I've been told you run the Winespring?"

"Yes indeed. You are looking for a room? You're the first visitor to come by since autumn. The snow keeps most of them away, you know. The peddlers will be here soon though, in plenty of time for Bel Tine. Next week, you know."

"Hopefully, I'll be here to experience it."

"Well, come in mistress. Our beds are the most comfortable in the area."

She followed the bobbing man through what she assume was the common room. They had just made it past the roaring fireplace when a motherly looking woman emerged from the kitchens. 

"Bran! What are you doing? I asked you to fetch more potatoes-" she stopped when she spied Amy. 

"Hello dear, what is your name? That's an attractive outfit you're wearing, fine needlework. And that lovely shade of blue becomes you. "

"My wife," explained the man unnecessarily. Both women ignored him.

"Thank you ma'am. My name is Melime, and I was just traveling through. But this village is positively delightful. I think perhaps that I shall stay for awhile. To see this Bel Tine at least." Melime. Cute. _Beloved_ is Quenya. She had to lay off the Tolkien.

"Where do you hail from child? You look much too young to be traveling by yourself?"

She ignored the first question. "I'm seventeen, ma'am. My father thought me old enough, though I suppose such reckoning depends on the environment we are raised in."

"I suppose it does," Mistress al'Vere replied, her tight lipped smile indicating exactly how well she thought of such a notion. "Well, you're of age with our youngest daughter, Egwene. Perhaps she will show you around Emond's Field during your stay."

Amy smiled. "That would be wonderful, though right now I am more interested in a bath and sleep."

"Of course. Travel can be tiring." She turned to her husband. "Move Bran. The child wants her room."

"But, I was-" he shrugged. "Sorry Marin. Follow me Melime."

"She'll be eating something before she goes anywhere Bran. Go prepare a bed and bath." The mayor slunk away, and Marin turned to Amy. "You'll do well with some of my tea in you. Guaranteed to refresh you more then any bath."

"Thank you mistress."

"Well, sit down child."

*~*~*

The room was comfortable, if sparse. A fireplace warmed the early spring chill from the chamber, and the mattress was unbelievably comfortable. She sat up and spotted the travel gear in the corner. Master al'Vere must have had it brought up. Amy chose to look it over before bedding down for the night. 

She had to laugh when the contents of her possessions sat before her on the bed. As well as the outfit she was wearing, which was enough to make the average "real worlder" gawk. One traveling outfit, consisting of tan breeches and a long sleeved blouse in off-white, similar to the one she wore. A sword that she recognized as her grandfather's, some food, a frying pan, two dirks with ornate marble handles, a flint box, a bedroll, and a gown that would likely serve for a feast day dress, made of dark blue velvets with a silver belt. Someone had been preparing her for the reality of her new situation.

Speaking of which, perhaps a good night's sleep would shed some new light on her situation. Throwing her belongings on to the ground with the intention of putting it away come morning, she climbed into bed in a warm woollen shift Marin al'Vere had supplied. Focusing on her relaxation technique, Amy slipped into sleep.

*~*~*

Amy found herself in a long corridor with an open door at the end. Despite all caution she walked through it and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Sunlight streamed through a window to cause her hair to shine like spun gold, framing a cream coloured face of stunning beauty. But there was a permeating sense of anguish in the room, and the woman looked older then her years.

"Where is he? Where is my son? Where is Artur?" She asked, but she seemed unaware of Amy's presence, yet fearful of Amy's reply.

"How do you know my grandfather?" Amy asked, knowing instinctively it was he this strange woman sought.

"Grandfather? That is not possibly. Artur is so young, and without a wife," the woman looked perplexed. Her eyes seemed to finally _see _Amy though, and she gasped.

"You were sealed in the prison Forsaken. You can not come here. What have you done to my son?"

Forsaken? Was this woman mad? 

"I fear you have mistaken me for someone else ma'am. My name is Amy Tayleman, and I'm not sure how I got here. I wouldn't mind leaving either."

"Only one who wore the talisman could enter, _Mierin. _Do not play your foolish games with me. What have you done with Artur?"

Definitely mad. 

"My name is Amy. I have no clue what talisman you are talking about, nor who this Mierin is. But I would appreciate it if you explain who you are and what I'm doing here." She bit her tongue to keep from lashing the woman with it.

Suddenly, the woman was before her, one hand clasped around Amy's necklace. 

"_This _talisman," she said, regarding Amy with cool eyes. "But I can see you are not her. My apologies. How did you come by it?"

"Not who? And my necklace? It was my grandfather's, and his mother's before that. It was his gift to me for my birthday last night."

"Mierin. Perhaps you know her as Lanfear? The Light only knows what memories are kept throughout the years."

"Lanfear." Amy found it suddenly hard to swallow. _The_ Lanfear. This woman thought she was Lanfear. _Had_ thought at least.

"I see you know her. Now, on the matter of this necklace? You say it was your grandfather's, and his mother's? Who, pray tell, was his mother?"

Amy shook her head slowly. "He didn't talk about her. She was killed during the Second World War, and I think it hurt him to remember. He came from a large family, and was the only one to survive."

Amy wondered where she had heard that much. Her father had told her that both Arthur's parents had been killed, but never mentioned other family.

*~*~*

_A four year old Amy is sitting on her grandfather's knee, listening as he finishes reading her favourite bedtime story._

_ "And when the man came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. And then he went into the room where his brand new baby daughter was sleeping. And he sang this song:"_

_ Amy's voice finished the line. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."_

_ Brown eyes met brown eyes and the two shared a grin. _

_ "I love you grandpa Artur."_

_ "I love you too Amy."_

_ "Does everyone have a mommy and a daddy?"_

_ A look of grief briefly flashes on his face, but he quickly masters it. "What made you ask that?"_

_ "Well, I have my mom and dad. And daddy has you and a mommy he said had to go away for awhile. And mommy has Granny Dot and Gramps. But do you? Do grandpas and grandmas have parents?"_

_ "You, my dear, think of the most unusual questions. Yes, I have a mommy and a daddy. I have sisters and brothers too."_

_ "Where are they? I want to see them."_

_ "Well, they're very far away."_

_ "Can you phone them? Granny and Gramps live far away, and mommy phones them every week."_

_ "Well, I'm afraid they live too far away to phone them."_

_ "Then do you write them letters, like Aunt Stephanie does?"_

_ "No. I don't know how to get the letters to them. But you see this necklace?" He said, pointing to the chain around his neck. "My mommy gave it to me so I would remember that she loves me and that I'll see her again."_

_ "What did your mommy look like?"_

_ Arthur laughed. "You're just full of questions tonight, aren't you?"_

_ "Well, if I ever see her I want to tell her that her boy is a grown up man now, and the best grandpa in the world. And then I'll bring her here so she can see you."_

_ "I can't say I argue with that logic. Her name was… Helena. And she was so beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and such a pretty face. And she was tall, and kind. And she loved me, even though I wasn't the best son in the world. I used to give her so much trouble._

_ "My dad's name was Lewis. He was tall too, but his hair and eyes were dark, just like yours. And he smiled a lot, except when he was talking about mean people. He tried to protect everyone he could. He was a very brave man_

_ "And I had brothers and sisters. Some of them looked like my mom, and some looked like my dad. And some of them looked like they were crazy."_

_ Amy laughed. "Really?"_

_ "Really."_

_ "I think Josh looks crazy."_

_ He chuckled. "Well, all babies do."_

_ "I don't think so. I think he's scary."_

_ "Well, if he ever gets too scary, you can come visit me."_

*~*~*

"Tell me about yourself. Amy, was it? An unusual name."

"Well, all I know was that I went to sleep last night at home, and woke up in the Two Rivers. Kind of funny, since that's a place in a book series I'm reading. I'm going by Melime there. I thought it would help me fit in."

"My name is Ilyena, Melime. Your grandfather's necklace was my gift to him, when the World was breaking. I can see him in you, and I can sense your power."

"That still doesn't explain how I came here."

"It's really quite simple. The necklace is _ter'angreal_, designed to let people slip through _tel'aran'rhiod_ physically. The Unseen World touches all lands that may have been, and a man could slip from this world to another, leaving behind nothing but a memory. A trick that would have no doubt been used for great evil had it fallen into the wrongs hands. But the only ones ever made were kept at the palace, safe from harm."

"I see. And I suppose it just decided that it was my turn to end up in come completely random world?" 

Ilyena's voice became harsh. "No! The necklace was given to Artur to return when the sign came. But it was you that read the books, you say. Perhaps the Wheel knows more then me."

A thought crossed Amy's mind. _Ilyena_. She knew that name. Then it hit. "Hold on. Ilyena? As in Ilyena Sunhair, wife of the Dragon himself?"

A look of disgust crossed her face. "Lews was a wonderful man. To seal away the Dark One he sacrificed his life. He went mad to save the world."

"And then he destroyed it."

"That is one way to look at it. And I have waited for Lews to come to me all these years, looking for a way to call my only living son back. My other children, they have past through here, but I am bound to the World of Dreams by my vow."

"Could you teach me what you know?"

"About what child?" 

"About my grandfather, about Lews Therin, about this world. I know nothing, but I think you may be of some help."

"I can try, for Artur's sake."

……

Reviews and feedback desperately desired.


	4. Of Headaches and Manners

First of all, review responses. If you don't want to hear what may be coming up in this story, I suggest you skip ahead to the fic itself! 

** Ilona**: Not to worry, Amy won't be falling for Rand anytime soon. Especially since every WoT reader I know spends half their time making fun of Rand's "habits" when it comes to females. *falls over laughing* It can get pretty mean, but is all in good fun. There is a chance for a relationship with another Emond's Fielder, but not a main canon character. I'm not sure exactly how well it would turn out, but who I mean will eventually become obvious. It depends on the way the story flows though. I'm a slave to my muse ;-)

** Zysch**: First of all, thank you for such a detailed review! I agree, the prologue is much too choppy, which is admittedly one of my weak points. ^-^ Always has been, but it's a definite improvement from when I started my writing. Scary days, those were. I'll definitely have to check out our story and leave a review. :-) 

Funny you should mention Artur coming. That was the actual plot I started fiddling with, but decided to try and work with someone who didn't know much about the Age of Legends. It leaves more room for learning (and a great way to cover my stupidity;-P) As for Artur coming later on, it's a definite possibility. I think Amy would love to see her grandfather because she was close to him, and he'd be a definite asset. 

On the topic of her training, she'll be advancing as fast as she can. Amy's not going to intentionally put herself in the danger of severing herself, because she's eager to learn and really wants to help Rand and the others. She has the advantage of knowing what some of the future holds and will therefore take special consideration of drawing too much of the power. She's been given enough warnings, and she (hopefully) has enough common sense. 

Amy's strength in the power will be stronger then the average AS in the Age, because her blood isn't as far removed from the AOL and whatnot, but not so amazingly powerful that she'll beat Lanfear in confrontation or not have to struggle with learning. That would just not be plausible. I'm hoping to make her experiences realistic.

On the topic of timelines: She's landed one year before TEoTW, since she's "of age" with Egwene. If calculations serve me, Egwene is eighteen at the beginning of the story. (She's two years younger then Rand, who was born at the end of the Aiel War, twenty years before). She's going to have to learn to adapt to life in the Two Rivers, but in the end that will help when she has to travel. It gives her the chance to know the some of the people, and realize what she's fighting for. It will also play an indirect role in CC's relationships, as you mentioned.

As for the WT reaction to her, we'll just have to see. I mean, they aren't exactly fond of wilders as it is, and for her to do it intentionally, without guidance from their knowledge, it will definitely make her unpopular. But by the same token they'll see her as an opportunity, because she's developed that much without guidance (to their knowledge, that is). Typical AS dilemma. ;-)  
Ilyena's control in _tel'aran'rhiod_ has yet to be determined, especially since she seemed unaware of time until Amy came. But if she could be used to alter it, she could very well change events in a major way.

Your taint theory is positively fascinating, BTW. As I've said, I haven't actually finished the books (yeah, number one Mary Sue writer sign *rolls eyes*) but from what I can gather makes sense.

I _intend_ to stick to the major storyline, but Amy's presence will alter events inevitably. So, I can't honestly say one way or another. For example, she's not going to stop the events of Winternight, but fate has a funny way of twisting around anyone, not only _ta'varen_. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own WoT. I do own insanity, all ten released WoT books, a bookmark of great desire and the death glare that scares every guy I know except one! And he can just take my bookmark and bite it! And then deal with the fact I have _Crossroads of Twilight_ and he' still waiting for it his name to reach the top of the waiting list at the library! Muhahaha! That's what I own. Oh yeah, and an insane ability to sing random French songs! Yes, you heard me, random French songs! Being Canadian rocks! 

Oh yeah, there's supposed to be a story here, isn't there? 

Without further ado…

(Excluding the warning you could skip 90% of this chapter and be further ahead then you would if you read the entire thing)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy awakened to the sound of chirping birds, and promptly fell out of the bed. A quick glance around the room assured her that she was indeed at the Winespring Inn. This would take some getting used to.

Memories of her dreams danced in her mind. Ilyena had not been of any help. She had asked a few questions, mentioned a few names, and then went back into quiet contemplation. Given time, Amy knew that she had a better teacher then anyone else in this world. But time was the issue. How long did she have?

Mulling the situation over in her mind, she picked up her possessions from their arrangement on the floor. She gave a slight grimace at her riding dress, which was covered in mud. She would have to ask Mistress al'Vere about laundry. She quickly pulled on the pants- excuse her, _breeches_ – and the second blouse. The blouse's material was durable, yet stretchable. A comfortable fit, all in all. The leather belt was fastened around her waist, after a quick count of her funds. A medium sized pouch filled with silvers and coppers. Hopefully it would be enough to live on. She looked at the knives –she had to admit they were a fine design, and the balance was remarkable- but left them where they were. She hoped she wouldn't need them, not here.

She took a deep breathe. It was time to face what the day would bring.

~*~*~

"Well, I'm just saying, that Wisdom is much too young. I have children older then she is."

"And I'm just saying, that is purely Women's Circle business. And _that _is a beehive I would rather avoid sticking my hand into."

Amy recognized Master al'Vere's voice before she reached the common room. Arguing over the Wisdom, were they? Nynaeve would likely rap them over the head with her stick if she ever found out. 

The assembled Village Council looked up when they heard someone enter the room. Bran had mentioned he had a guest, but what they were facing was the last thing they expected.

A child, or a woman barely old enough to braid her hair. She was taller then most women in the Two Rivers, but with the same dark colouring. Large brown eyes dominated her face, which was masked by chestnut brown hair that fell just past her shoulders in light waves. She was undoubtedly pretty, but in an innocent manner. Her small smile seemed to hold a hidden joke. She stood at the doorway, watching them. 

And she was dressed in the clothes of a man!

"I'm sorry gentlemen, I seem to have interrupted something. I will come back later, if it would suit you better."

Her voice was soft, and carried a slight hint of meekness. That was something new. A meek woman in the Two Rivers was as likely as a Coplin lasting a day without some trivial complaint. 

"Nonsense Melime," said Bran, hurrying to his patron. "Would you like some breakfast? I am sure Marin will fix you something."

"I am fine. But I do have a question to ask. In my last stop, my bow was misplaced. I have heard nothing but good things about Two Rivers longbows, and I was wondering if you may know where I may be able to purchase one." 

Whatever images of meekness and innocence the men had created of her were null and void. 

"I will see what can be arranged."

"Fine. I will also need instructions on its usage. I haven't handled a long bow in years, with so many swearing by the crossbow. A useless piece of equipment if you ask me, but there are some things you have no control over." Not completely true, but she doubted her few archery lessons could be passed for the skills a woman travelling alone must possess. "And if there is anyone who can handle a sword, I wouldn't mind having a conversation with them."

"I will see what can be arranged," Bran repeated.

"Thank you."

~*~*~

Amy let out a small breathe as she headed out the front door of the inn. She had rehearsed her lines on her way down the stairs, but she was not used to lying to others. It irked her that Bran had decided to arrange what she wanted. She had half a mind to tell him off, but she didn't exactly want a mob of angry Emond's Fielders chasing her out of town either. And to make matters worse, she had stolen a glance at the clock on the mantle. Almost noon already. It would be a long say.

Goodwives were in their yards, finishing their spring cleaning. Children were playing on the main street, laughing. She walked slowly, drinking in the sights. This could be the reason she did not notice the young man tearing down the street until she ran into him.

She grunted in surprise, and stumbled backwards. 

"Sorry," he managed to wheeze out before setting off again.

He was only a few feet away when a woman's voice was heard.

"Matrim Cauthon! You get back here!"

The woman came around the side of the nearby building, looking furious. Flour stained the front of her apron, and Amy laughed. 

"Do you find something funny about this child?" The woman asked.

"Of course, ma'am. I am afraid that this is the most excitement I have had in months. Not that I don't think the boy should be punished for his behaviour. But it still did me a lot of good." Amy gave an innocent grin.

She returned the smile distractedly, but the tightness around her eyes betrayed her anger.

"Well then child. Perhaps I should go deal with that boy and his _behaviour_."

"Perhaps you should. But would you know where I could find the Wisdom? I must ask her for a remedy for this headache I have been plagued with." It was a good of an excuse as any to meet Nynaeve, and her head was pounding.

"She was visiting Corin Ayellin today. Try there for starters," she said, giving directions to the house. 

"Thank you ma'am." Amy began to walk, then turned to the woman. "Oh, and don't be too harsh with Matrim. He'll only be a boy once. Of course, with men, one childhood lasts an entire life."

~*~*~

A graying woman answered Amy's knock. 

"Hello dear, are you looking for Dav? He's off with his friends. But come in, I have some fresh honey cakes that are practically begging to be eaten." Her dark eyes scrutinized Amy form head to toe, and gave a small shake of her head before leading the way inside.

Before she could protest, Amy found herself in the kitchen of the Ayellin home. A younger woman was already in there, a dark braid pulled over one shoulder. 

"Hello. Are you Nynaeve? Someone told me I may be able to find you here." She really needed to work on introducing herself.

In a brief moment, Amy found herself sitting, a plate of delicious smelling cakes in front of her. She gently picked up on, popping it into her mouth.

"Mmmmm, so good. That's it, I'm forsaking chocolate," she managed to mutter around her full mouth.

She ate a few more, listening as Nynaeve and Corin discussed Bel Tine preparations. She asked questions when she didn't understand, and they explained the traditions. If Amy was careful, she knew there was a chance she could pull her illusion off.

After drinking some horrid concoction Nynaeve gave her, Amy excused herself. At later times, she would contemplate the next events, and wonder if the Pattern was not throwing her a few good things.

She reached to open the door at the same time as another. She did not sidestep nearly quick enough to avoid him, and for the second time that day she collided with a solid body.

"Sorry, Mistress…" he said. There was something about being called Mistress by someone that was not much older then herself that grated her nerves.

"Melime. Call me Melime or I'll scream. The next person to try that Mistress business will get a good beating."

"Alright, Melime. May I ask why you are here?"

"Visiting your Wisdom. What business is it of yours?"

"I can see you've never heard of manners."

"No, I'm afraid not. And you, country bumpkin, haven't either. It is usually polite to introduce oneself."

"Dav Ayellin."

"Much better."

He gave her a lopsided grin, and she finally got a good look at him. Stocky, but with a general feeling of an easy going manner, he was attractive. Not Hollywood gorgeous, but that hint of mischief in his dark eyes was appealing. 

"I apologize for my...behaviour a moment ago…it has been a long journey and I've never been anywhere near here before…it's not been a good week, quite honestly."

"You're forgiven Melime. Everyone gets that way occasionally. So, you're new to the area? How does a guided tour sound? Not much to look at, but I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

"It sounds delightful."

"Come then," he said, leading the way into the afternoon sunlight. 

  
~*~*~

When Amy returned to the Winespring Inn that evening, it was with a weary step. Dav had brought her for the Ayellin Tour of Emond's Field, and she still couldn't get over it. The world was so different then hers. Nobody had much, but everyone was happy. There was no stress, no pollution, and most of all, no feeling of danger. It was incredible. And though Amy knew what the future would hold, she was happy to relax here until it did.

"Here is the inn," her companion said.

"Yes, here it is. Thank you."

"It was no problem," Dav said. "Hey! Rand!"

A tall man Dav's age was just leaving the building. He looked, and then loped over.

"Hello Dav. Who's this lovely young lady accompanying you?"

"Rand, this is Melime. She has come to stay at the inn. She hopes to see Bel Tine here this year. Can you believe that they don't have it where she is from? Melime, this is Rand al'Thor."

"I am pleased to meet you, Rand."

"Rand lad! It is time to go!" called an older man, leading a horse and cart.

"Alright. See you next week Dav. Melime." He tipped his head and walked off.

"Well, see you later Dav. Thank you for the tour, you have some lovely woods."

"Always glad to help."

~*~*~

"Mistress Melime, come eat. You look starved, and Marian has made a delicious stew."

"Thank you Master al'Vere."

Amy sat down at the long bench, and Bran headed for the kitchen. A minute later, a serving girl came out with a bowl of steaming food. She was an average height, and very beautiful. 

"You must be Mistress Melime," the woman said, placing the bowl in front of Amy.

"Yes, I am. Are you Egwene? Your parents told me that you would bring me around the village one day."

"I am. Though I was not aware my parents had offered me to do any such thing," she said, grinning. "It would be my pleasure though. I always like to here about places that are far away."

"Tomorrow perhaps then. I feel I should retire for this evening. All that traveling seems to have caught up with me."

"Finish your supper first."

~*~*~

It was only a short while later that Amy found herself in her room, Egwene behind her. The two had hit it off quickly, and Amy knew having an ally would be a great asset in the coming days.

"May I ask what you are here for, Melime?"

The question was surprising, but not unexpected. "I do not wish to discuss it, but perhaps it is best I tell someone. But I do not want this to get out, and you will see why in a minute."

"I will not tell a soul," Egwene vowed.

Amy silently thanked creative writing classes. She had been planning a lie all day, and now was the first time to try it out.

"My father is a minor noble. So minor we are below several wealthy merchants. Which means he follows the codes of nobility even stricter then others. And that includes mingling with 'commoners'. Unfortunately for him, I was quite besotted with a young man who lived nearby. The amazing thing is that my father remained oblivious as long as he did. But, all fairytales end, and he found out. He was _furious_. He quickly set up an arranged marriage with a man twice my age, and mean spirited to boot.

"I told my love, and we knew the only answer was to run away. But we would not be stupid about it. We were to be masquerading as peasants, and I didn't know how. My father had raised me as a lady. But I learned how to sew and cook, as well as other skills to help us survive, and earn a living.

"We almost made it too. But rumours reached my father's ears that his daughter had been seen in the kitchens. He may have been heartless at times, but my father was never stupid. He figured out our plan, and let us escape. But he had Ailin intercepted near our meeting place."

She let her voice drop to a barely audible whisper.

"Close enough that I could hear his scream as my father's men killed him." 

She heard Egwene gasp. "What did you do?"

"There was nothing I could do. I fled. I have been looking for a place to stay since, but it always seems that something happens. But with such a small village, I should be safe."

The other woman sat down and embraced her. "I promise that I will not tell a soul what you have told me. If you need to talk, I will be here to listen. It must be hard, with nobody to trust, to confide in. But you can trust me."

"Thank you," said Amy. She felt guilty for lying, but it was better then telling the truth. One day perhaps, Egwene would know the truth. And Amy found herself hoping she wouldn't hate her for it. 


	5. Lessons

Disclaimer: The Wheel of Time is not owned by me, nor am I making a profit. Light, I hate writing these things. The song is also not mine. It's a traditional folk song from Quebec that I have to sing for choir.

Paendrag: That's why I covered my butt with the AU label. ;-) For this plotline to work, it had to be AU, an alternate spin of the wheel. It'll also help explain my "fixing" of certain perceived flaws. ^-^

Digichick: Thanks for pointing that out, I read that about two hours after I posted the last chapter. *blushes* Oops. I'll get that fixed (eventually). Thanks for pointing it out! ^-^

As always, reviews appreciated!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy was more then thankful when Egwene woke her for breakfast. She was slightly less thankful to see the stains on her blouse, and the least thankful for the dress in Egwene's arms.

"I thought you may want to blend in Melime. Most women here do not wear… breeches."

Amy blushed. She should have _known _that. What was wrong with her lately? Yelling at people for being polite, lying, and not thinking? Light, she hadn't even noticed the stares half the villagers had given her! Next time she ended up in a fantasy realm, she was making sure she packed her brain.

"Of course, I should have been paying more attention. Thank you."

~*~*~*~

Egwene's tour of Emond's Field was surprisingly different then Dav's the day before. She stopped at seemingly every house, talking to the goodwife or playing with one of the children.

"Some days, I cannot wait until I have my own family," she confided to Melime as they slowly meandered down one of the few side streets in the village.

Meliem felt a surge of guilt, thinking of how unlikely any dreams Egwene had would ever come true, at least the way she hoped.

"Who would be the father?"

She gave a giggle, and then blushed a deep red. "Rand al'Thor."

"There are worse choices to make, I suppose," Melime managed, before a grin split her face. "Much worse choices."

~*~*~*~

"Greetings, Melime. I have arranged archery lessons with Abell Cauthon for you, if you still wish for them." Bran's face clearly illustrated the fact that he was hoping she had changed her mind. 

"Thank you, Master al'Vere."

The innkeeper gave quick directions to the Cauthon home, and Melime left quickly. This was an experience and a half, that was for damn sure.

It proved easy to find. A young woman greeted her from the door, introducing herself as Bode. She said her father was in the barn, and expecting her.

Abell took her into a small field behind the barn, grabbed two bows and stuck a hay target up. 

"Watch," he instructed, releasing an arrow in one swift movement.

Melime's attempts were feeble at best. It took three tries to have the arrow move, and then it landed two feet ahead of her. She sighed, but just nocked another arrow.

"Like this," he said, moving her hands.

This time it went almost half the distance, and Melime gave a small smirk of satisfaction. She would do this.

~*~*~*~

Rand allowed himself a small smile as he stopped Bela in front of the Winespring Inn. Today was Bel Tine, and he could barely suppress his excitement. The winter has been worse then usual, though not as bad as it had been before. Spring, at least, had come on schedule. 

"Rand, lad, take Bela to the barn," Tam ordered. "That's a good lad."

Some days his father seemed to think he was a child, though he was seventeen. Well old enough to marry, if the urge took him. Not that he had eyes for anyone but Egwene al'Vere since he was a child, and even that he admitted only to himself.

He was approaching the barn when he first heard the voice. It was gentle, and carried a hint of tragedy. He didn't recognize the tune, or the language.

"_Un Canadien errant,  
Banni de ses foyers,_

_ Parcourait en pleurant  
Des pays étrangers…"_

The singer was in one of the stalls, brushing down an unfamiliar horse. She was dressed for Bel Tine in a dark blue gown, and he wondered what she was doing in the barn.

"Excuse me."

She started, but didn't turn around. 

"Hello."

Even speaking her voice was sad. He recognized her now though. The woman that had arrived the week earlier. The one who wore those breeches. At least she seemed to have gained some sense.

"You know, Master al'Vere has men to look after your horse." 

"I know. It's just that I needed to get away. I needed to think things through, and Sashaw here is the only thing left from home."

"I think I understand. That song you were singing?"

"_Un Candien Errant_? My grandfather taught it to me. It fit my mood."

"I couldn't understand it."

"Of course not. I doubt anyone around here could, or anywhere else for that matter. Would you like a translation?"

He tried to think about the best response. She had sounded so sad…

"I would very much."

There was a pause before she responded, trying to gather her thought. 

" _ A wandering Canadian,  
banned from his hearths,  
travelled while crying  
in foreign lands  
  
One day, sad and pensive,  
sitting by the flowing waters,  
to the fleeing current  
he addressed these words:  
  
If you see my country,  
my unhappy country,  
go tell my friends  
that I remember them.  
  
O days so full of charms,  
you have vanished   
And my native land, alas!  
I will see it no more._

_ And my native land, alas!  
I will see it no more._

"There's a bit lost in translation, but that's about it."

"Gloomy. But I am sure you will return home after your traveling is done, Melime. Now come, it is a time of celebration." 

She turned, and her red eyes betrayed her tears. But a smile was beginning to form on her face.

"Maybe I am home, Rand al'Thor."


End file.
